fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meloetta
/ |gen=5 |color=White |type=Normal |type2=Psychic |ability=Serene Grace |height=2'00" |weight=14.3 lbs. }} |tab2=Pirouette |infobox2= / |type=Normal |type2=Fighting |ability=Serene Grace |height=2'00" |weight=14.3 lbs. |requirement=Use the move Relic Song in battle |revert=Use the move Relic Song again, Wait until the end of the battle }} }} '''Meloetta', (Japanese: メロエッタ Meloetta) is a dual-type Normal/Psychic Mythical Pokémon. Wwhile it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the move Relic Song in battle. Its original Forme, Aria Forme, will then become the Normal/Fighting-type Pirouette Forme. Meloetta was leaked on a poster of M15 on February 26, 2012, and it was officially revealed by Oha Suta on March 1, 2012. Biology Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) (♩) for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. In its Aria Forme, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. In its Pirouette Forme, it has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. In either Forme, its midriff and eyes match its hair. It is a genderless species. According to artists in Unova, Meloetta's beautiful music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs. This made the Pokémon popular among both musicians and dancers. Meloetta is able to change forms when it uses the move Relic Song, which changes its form from Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, or vice versa. In its Aria Forme, Meloetta can sing beautiful songs. While in its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta can perform graceful dances. In its Aria Forme, it is a dual-type Normal/Psychic-type Pokémon; in its Pirouette Forme, it is a dual-type Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon. It reverts to Aria Forme when switched out or when the battle ends. Like many other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta is capable of becoming invisible. History Meloetta once played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, Meloetta lost the melody. At the same time, its red shoes were lost somewhere. Upon entering the cafe in Castelia City, a guitarist, who knows of the story, remembers Meloetta's melody. Upon playing it, Meloetta remembers the song that it had danced to. Statistics - Pirouette Forme= }} Trivia *Pirouette Forme Meloetta has the highest Speed base stat of all non-Mega Evolved Normal-type Pokémon. *Meloetta is the first event-exclusive Pokémon to make its anime debut outside the movies. *Pirouette Forme Meloetta has the highest Speed and base stat total of all non-Mega Evolved Fighting-type Pokémon. *The red shoes mentioned in the history may be a reference to the Hans Christian Andersen fairytale The Red Shoes. *Meloetta was leaked on a poster for Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice during the release of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Origin Aria Forme Meloetta resembles a typical singer, with its black hairpiece acting as a headset microphone. Pirouette Forme Meloetta takes more reference to a ballerina, with its hair curled up like a bun and its thighs taking resemblance to a tutu. Meloetta's hair in both formes take resemblance to a musical staff, and its hairpiece resembles a treble clef. Its arms are basic quarter notes. Name Origin Meloetta is a combination of melody, pirouette and the feminine suffix ''-etta'', meaning "little" in Italian. Names in other Languages |JapM=From melody, pirouette and ''-etta'' }} Gallery MeloettaSSBBR.png MeloettaSSB4.png|Meloetta's trophy from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS Meloetta 3D Pro.png|Meloetta's art from Pokédex 3D Pro Meloetta Pirouette 3D Pro.png|Meloetta's Pirouette Forme, as it appears in Pokédex 3D Pro Meloetta Dream.png|Meloetta's Dream World artwork Meloetta Pirouette Dream.png|Piroutte Forme Meloetta's Dream World artwork Meloetta Rumble U.png|Meloetta's Pokémon Rumble U artwork }} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon